


【众神2／林拉维林】兔子头套

by OREOooo



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OREOooo/pseuds/OREOooo
Summary: >>塞尔达 众神的三角力量2 同人。>>林克 & 拉维奥 无差。>>沙雕小甜饼。自设有。>>你这样是要被按住打的兔子先生。
Relationships: Link & Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda), 拉维奥/林克, 林克/拉维奥
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: 【众神2／林拉维林】奸商与英雄





	【众神2／林拉维林】兔子头套

兔子头套

来自洛拉尔的一切物品都拥有魔力。

林克最开始是不相信这种不知打哪儿流传来的小道消息的。又不是童话故事，魔力这种东西，对一个前阵子还规规矩矩打铁卖钱的小铁匠来说，是只存在于闲暇幻想中的东西。  
身着绿衣的勇者抬起手臂，低头看了看自己左手腕上那个散发着诡异香味的古旧手镯，难得地保持了沉默。然后他翻出自己随身携带的口袋，将从自称巫师婆婆那里花费重金买来的各种魔法药剂从头到尾数了一遍。在这期间他抽出背后的大师剑，顺手解决了几个从岔路口路过的魔力士兵。

——魔力这种东西，还是存在的吧……大概。

所以当林克第一次听到那个尖细的声音时，尽管他被狠狠地吓了一跳，见多识广的勇者还是凭借自己强大的适应能力迅速冷静了下来。  
但问题就在于，头套的主人好像并没有听到。

黑发商人的表现一如往常，殷勤地搓着双手，寸步不离地跟着他商店里唯一的常客，喋喋不休地介绍他那些不知道从哪里弄来的稀奇古怪的道具们。

“欢迎光临～伟大的英雄先生！”

拉维奥抖动着他头顶的两只长长的兔子耳朵，热情地向他的客户推销最新的武器——通常不会是最贵的那款，但永远是勇者当下最需要的那个。

“要不要看看这个锤子呢？今天不论是租借还是购买全部算你八折哦～”  
哦对，还有这该死的折扣优惠。  
【先提价再打折，反正我也有的挣就是了。】  
“…………拉维奥？”  
“怎么了勇者君？”

金发的少年不动声色地听到那个声音在自己脑海内再次响起，刻意压扁的声线倒像极了他面前这个活蹦乱跳的紫色兔子。林克默默地盯着拉维奥，对方用手势回给了他一个感到困惑的动作。他一时之间拿不定主意，对方是不是在故意装作一无所知的模样。  
林克有时候会想，占据了自己房屋的这个无论从哪个角度看都很可疑的不良商人，为何总是会知道自己当前的目标和需要呢？他甚至觉得自己在不知不觉间被这家伙用什么力量给监视了。金发的勇者怀疑地看了一眼在两人身旁扑扇着翅膀的那只小小的白鸟，白雀在空中僵硬了一下，轻声鸣叫着迅速躲进了自家主人紫色头套下的围巾里。

“嘿勇者君，不要吓到我的伙伴。”  
【……派白雀跟踪对方的行为暴露了？】  
“……”

多疑的勇者悠悠地叹了口气扶上额头，他现在百分之百肯定这个可疑的声音对方是听不到的了。那是什么？自己不小心灌下的哪瓶魔药所产生的副作用？林克用力甩了甩脑袋，在对方担忧的视线——如果他能看到的话——的注视下，动作利落地租下了商人手中的锤子。

“太棒了不愧是勇者君～真是识货！”  
【下次让白雀把损坏的道具带回来，然后用十倍的价格卖给他。】

识货的勇者差点没忍住回身给对方一锤子的冲动。

金发的勇者在狡猾的商人欢快的送别声中离开店铺——不、离开他自己的家，然后因几次微小的失误，不得不追着二话不说就带走了自己租来的全部道具的白色小鸟再次归来。

“嘿欢迎回来我们的小英雄～”  
【欢迎光临，卢比君～】

——终于说出来了吗，掩盖在那些花里胡哨的昵称之下的真心。  
在迷宫里被折腾得灰头土脸的人毫不客气地瞪了热情好客的商人一眼。拉维奥被面前的勇者仿佛看穿一切的眼神给吓到了，他少见地打了个停顿，呆愣在原地注视着这个不好惹的客人好一会儿，随即匆忙地转过身去走向壁炉。

“嗯，我猜勇者君一定累了？……我来泡些茶吧。”  
【还有腿上的伤口也需要处理一下……那一定很疼。】  
“……拉维奥。”  
“？什么？”

林克突然觉得自己的心情似乎不再那么糟糕了。他卸下自己的武器，向着那个忙碌的身影张了张嘴，最终用足够清晰的嗓音大声开口，

“——谢谢你。”  
“啊这没什么。”

站在房间另一端的商人飞快地答道。他将手里的水壶弄得砰砰作响，试图掩盖自己突然加速起来的心跳。

【…………喜欢。】

林克在接过杯子的时候被突然的音节惊到一个趔趄，幸亏拉维奥眼疾手快地移开了滚烫的茶杯。黑发的商人望着面前的勇者呛得上气不接下气，金发里漏出一小截通红的耳尖，他不争气地也跟着莫名红了脸。

【勇者君……好可爱。】

“拉维奥……！！”

【……喜欢。】

“停下……”

【喜欢。】

“拜托让它停下……”

【喜欢。】

“就算是我、也是会害羞的……”

【好喜欢。】

“……”

【喜欢。】

“——我也喜欢你，拉维奥。”

不明所以的商人瞪大了眼睛，惊慌失措地打翻了他手里仅剩的那个杯子。

【啊啊……希望这个茶杯不要我来赔。】  
“拉维奥——！！！”

END


End file.
